A Day at the Beach
by PinkMartini
Summary: Yuki, Luka & rest of the Giou Clan decide to take a day trip to the beach!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru.

* * *

><p><strong>A DAY AT THE BEACH<strong>

Summer is finally here and things are fairly quiet around the Twilight Mansion. Reiga hasn't tried anything for months so Yuki, Luka, and the rest of the Zweilt Guardians don't have much to do as far as battles are concerned.

"What should we do today?" Toko asks the group during breakfast. "It's such a nice day today that we should make use of the sun. How about…a picnic?"

The boys groan.

"Another one?" Hotsuma grumbles. "We just had one earlier this week."

"He's right, Toko-chan. We've had a picnic almost every week," Tsukumo adds, digging into his bag of roe flavored octopus dumpling chips.

"Tsukumo-kun! What did I tell you about snacking before meals?" Yatsuma Tooma, the Twilight Mansion's cook, sighs. He hates how Tsukumo is always eating junk food just as he's about to serve a meal that he's slaved over preparing for the Giou Clan.

Yuki and Luka finally enter the dining room.

"Good morning!" Yuki smiles at everyone.

"Good morning!" they greet back. Yuki notices that everyone is in a better, happier mood lately, even Hotsuma who's usually grumpy about something. It brings a smile to his heart.

"Say, Yuki-chan, what do you think we should do today?" Toko asks him. "The only time we ever do anything as a group is when we have some sort of outing. Other than that, everyone splits up and does their own thing. I suggested another picnic but it seems everyone is tired of it," she frowns.

Yuki smiles. "How about the beach?"

"The beach?" the boys ask curiously. It's definitely something different.

Toko's eyes light up. "That's prefect! I haven't been to the beach in ages!"

"The beach you say?" Tachibana overhears the conversation as he walks in. "I _could_ use a tan," he looks at his complexion that matches most of the Zweilts.

"It's settled! We're going to the beach!" Toko gets out of her seat and runs to Takashiro's office to tell him of their plans.

"Have you been to the beach before, Luka?" asks Yuki.

"A few times," he answers. "But, I'm not a fan of the sun." Clearly from his pale skin, he's not an outdoors kind of person.

The entire household gets prepared for their day trip to the beach and pile all the food, beach toys, and cooking equipment they need into two vans. Ibuki drives one van while Tachibana drives the other. The only one who wants to stay behind is Isuzu-sensei, the Giou's family doctor. He says he still has too much research to do and locks himself in his office once again.

"It's so pretty here," Aya smiles at the warm sand and blue water when they finally arrived.

"C'mon, let's go change!" Toko drags Aya with her to the women's changing room. Ibuki and her sister, Tsubaki, are right behind them.

The boys change into their trunk shorts quicker than the girls and help Tooma set up the tables and condiments for their beach barbeque. Tachibana helps set up the grill. Takashiro is happy that everyone is finally able to relax without the worries of the war with the Duras being such a burden on them. He sets up a lawn chair in the shade and opens a book to keep him occupied while Fuyutoki stands by his side in case his master needs anything.

"Yuki, there you are," Tsukumo says. "Where's Luka?"

Yuki laughs a little embarrassed. "He should be out soon. Whatever you do, please don't make his clothes a big deal when you see him."

"Huh? Why's that?" Hotsuma asks curiously.

As if on cue, Luka appears, slowly walking toward them with a grim look on his face.

"Whaaa….!" Their mouths drop open.

"Is—is that Luka-kun?" Tachibana can't believe his eyes.

He's wearing blue trunk shorts and nothing else. He has a lean, muscular built that makes some of the men jealous. No one has ever seen him wear anything but his usual dark colored attired and jewelry before. He almost looks…normal. The only thing still the same about him is the metal piece he wears on his left ear that he uses to summon his sword.

"Sit here, Luka!" Yuki pulls out a chair for him. He sits down quietly, the unwavering expression on his face indicating that he's not in a good mood.

"You look great, Luka-kun!" Tachibana gushes.

"What's wrong with him?" Shusei whispers to Yuki.

"He really didn't want to change out of his clothes. He said he wasn't planning on swimming and that the heat doesn't bother him, so I had to beg him to wear the shorts I bought him last week. I figured we'd end up at the beach one of these days. I just want him to have fun with everyone."

"That's sweet of you, Yuki," Tsukumo smiles.

"Begged him, huh?" Hotsuma snickers. "Did you promise him something in return, Yuki?"

Yuki blushes. "N—no, I didn't."

"Leave him alone, Hotsuma," Shusei says. "You know Luka would do anything for Yuki."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he smirks, still not buying that Yuki didn't promise him any favors. They all know what their relationship was turning into even though they tried to be discrete about it, seeing how they are both men.

"Here, it's your turn to watch the burgers," Shusei hands him the tongs. "Tooma-san and I are going to get another bag of coals from the van."

"Something smells good!" they hear Toko's voice. The boys turn and see the girls approaching from the changing room.

"Whaaa….!" Their mouths drop open again at the girls in their tiny two-piece bikinis. None of them realized what nice figures the female members of the Giou Clan have and can't help but be men and stare like perverts.

"Hey, Tsukumo," Hotsuma nudges him, "your sister is pretty h—"

Tsukumo elbows him hard in the ribs. Hotsuma's breath catches in his throat from the sudden blow. "I'd appreciate you not ogling my sister," he glowers.

"Remember, Hotsuma, she thinks you're short-tempered, impulsive, and annoying," Shusei smiles at him, just before leaving to get more coal.

"Shut up, you bastard…" he grumbles.

Ibuki and Tsubaki set out their lawn chairs so they can sunbathe while Toko and Aya go straight into the water to cool off. Sodom joins them and splashes around, getting the girls even more wet, their skimpy bikinis sticking to their skins. The boys can't help but stare some more until the two girls' brothers hit them over their heads.

"We'd appreciate you not ogling our sisters," they say in unison. The boys quickly go back to what they were doing.

"Are you having fun, Luka?" Yuki asks. He sits down in the chair next him. Luka has been quiet, sitting down the entire time with a blank expression on his face. "You're not bored are you?"

"As long as you're having fun, that's all that matters to me," he looks at him and places a soft hand on top of his. Yuki blushes. "Don't worry about me."

The orange-colored hair Giou is about to say something when he hears people snickering behind them. He and Luka both turn around. Hotsuma, Tsukumo, and Shusei freeze and scramble to look busy, throwing a freebee around, laughing loudly and uncontrollably as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

"Che…" Luka glares at the three who fail at being inconspicuous. He takes his hand off Yuki's and tells him he should go join the others. He sighs, and leaves Luka alone for a while.

For the rest of the day, everyone ate, played volleyball, sunbathed and swam until the sun began to set. They changed into warmer clothing as the night chill started to creep into the darkening night and set up a bond fire with crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.

Luka is glad to be out of the ugly shorts Yuki had him wearing. He can't say no to the person he loves, so he endured it for as long as he could. He makes a mental note to burn the material before the fire dies out later that evening.

Hotsuma sits next to Toko, which Tsukumo doesn't like. Even Shusei seems troubled by it. "Do you want my…stick?" Hotsuma grins at her.

"What?" Toko blushes and punches him in the face.

"My…s-stick…for your…m-marshmallows," he holds up the piece of twig as he lies face down on the sand.

"Oh!" laughs Toko, relieved. "Sure, thanks!" She takes it from him, not bothering to help him up and moves next to Aya instead. Tsukumo snickers while Shusei just shakes his head, embarrassed by his Giou partner.

"It's such a beautiful night," Yuki looks up at the stars.

"Would you like to take walk with me?" Luka asks him.

"Oh…sure, I would love to," Yuki smiles, blushing at his offer. They leave the bond fire without being detected since everyone else is wrapped up in their own conversations or watching Hotsuma make a fool out of himself.

"I'm glad you're here, Luka," Yuki smiles at him as they walk along the water's edge. Sodom stayed behind with Toko and the girls since he's been having fun with them for most of the day.

"I go where you go," he simply replies.

"I'm glad," Yuki smiles at his words.

"I also miss you too much when we're apart," Luka says suddenly, which causes another blush to form on Yuki's cheeks. He takes his hand, which also catches him by surprise. The smaller man relaxes after the initial shock wears off and places his head by his shoulder and they continue to walk quietly side-by-side.

_I love you, Luka…_

Back at the bond fire, Hotsuma is still trying to get Toko to notice him by offering to cook her marshmallows for her or offering his jacket in case she gets cold. All of these advances she turns down and keeps telling him she's not interested. Even Sodom bites him a few times so he'd take the hint to leave her alone.

"Where did Yuki-chan and Luka-kun go?" Tachibana asks when he notices they're missing.

"Probably walking around somewhere," Tsubaki shrugs. "I think they left a while ago. It's such a romantic night for a stroll on the beach!" she sighs at the thought.

"It's getting pretty late," Takashiro looks at his watch. "Let's start packing up. Hopefully they'll return soon."

"Do you want me to go look for them, Takashiro-sama?" his butler asks.

The head of the Giou Clan shakes his head. "No, let them be. I'm sure they'll be back in time."

"Hey, Shusei, you need help with that?" asks Hotsuma as he packs up the heavy cooler.

"No, I can do it myself," he says coldly, not even bothering to glance at him.

Hotsuma is confused by his cold demeanor. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asks irritated at his behavior toward him.

"I'm saying I don't need your help!" he answers back.

"Shusei," Hotsuma grabs his wrist. "What the hell? What's wrong with you?"

His Giou partner drops the cooler, his eyes focused on the sand. Hotsuma knows something is bothering him but he doesn't know what. He hates it when Shusei keeps his feelings from him.

"Isn't it obvious, Hotsuma?"

"What is?"

"You're such an idiot sometimes," he rolls eyes. Shusei sighs, picking up the cooler again until Hotsuma stops him.

Hotsuma drags him away to a nearby a tree when no one was looking and pins him against it. Shusei still refuses to look him in the eyes.

"Why are you acting this way? What did I do now to make you mad at me?" he cups his face. "Shusei…look at me," he begs softly.

Shusei looks at him with a frown. "You spent half the day getting Toko-chan's attention and barely remembered I existed," he says quietly, averting his eyes again. He slightly pushes Hotsuma away who keeps him pinned where he is.

"And you say _I'm_ the idiot," Hotsuma scoffs with a soft laugh.

"Huh?"

"The other day when we told everyone we were in the woods training, Tsukumo almost saw us."

"What?" Shusei whispers, embarrassed and shocked. "What was he doing that far out in the woods? I thought…no one would see us so far from the mansion."

"I don't know but he disappeared before he thought he had been discovered. To make him think what he saw was just his imagination I had to pretend to be interested in his sister."

"What?" he looks at him confused. "You mean…you don't really like Toko-chan?"

Hotsuma scoffs again. "She's cute, but she can be really annoying sometimes. And besides, we said we would keep things between us a secret, right?"

"Yes," he nods quietly. Shusei places his hands around his waist. "I was getting so jealous…" He admits shyly to his partner who only smiles back at him.

"You idiot, you're the only one I trust my life…and my heart with. Don't forget that." Hotsuma looks at him gently. Shusei half-smiles and kisses him tenderly.

"There you two are!" Toko waves to Yuki and Luka who finally appears. "We're about to leave!"

Yuki waves back to let her know they're on their way. They're also back to walking with some distance between them. Yuki smiles at Luka who has his hands in his pockets.

Luka's features are soft as he smiles at Yuki with his eyes. He gives him one last kiss on his hair before anyone else spots them. Yuki wants to wrap his arms around his love again, but he knows he has to resist. Later that night when they were alone is when he'd be able to hold him again.

"How was your walk?" Tachibana asks.

"It was great," Yuki beams shyly.

"Is that so?" he raises a curious eyebrow. He then sees Hotsuma and Shusei walking toward them from the shadows with the cooler in their hands, apparently looking very happy themselves. "And where have _you_ two been?" he gives them the same look.

"Packing things up, what does it look like?" Hotsuma rolls his eyes. Shusei only smiles as they walk to the van.

"I'll take care of that Aya-chan," Tsukumo takes the folded chairs from her that are about to fall out of her hands as she tries to stuff them in the back of the van.

"Thank you, Tsukumo-san," she bows. "I really thought I was going to drop them!"

"You're welcome," he smiles at her, looking a little nervous.

"Is something wrong, Tsukumo-san?" she asks.

"I was wondering if…"

"If what?"

"If you could call me…Tsukumo-kun instead?"

Aya blushes at his request. "But, I'm only a servant in the mansion, I couldn't possibly—"

"Just call him Tsukumo-kun, Aya-chan," Toko comes by and places her hands on her shoulders, smiling at her. "He really prefers that from you," she winks and steps into the van.

"O-okay…" she nods with her head down, blushing profusely.

"Would you like to sit next me in the van?" he asks shyly.

"S-sure," she nods again.

"I'll drive back, Ibuki," Takashiro takes the keys from her.

"But, Takashiro-san…"

"Please?" he asks, slightly smiling at her. "You've done enough for one day."

"But I've hardly done anything at all," she replies.

He only smiles again and gets into the driver's seat. "Sit in the front with me."

"Yes, sir."

Tachibana is in the driver's seat of the other van watching the people in his vehicle, quietly talking or sleeping on someone's shoulder, and glances at the other van behind him. He smiles to himself and how this was a much needed trip for all of them…especially for the couples to enjoy themselves outside of the mansion. Even Takashiro seems to have a small smile plastered across his face with Ibuki at his side.

"Today was definitely a good day…" he nods.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I thought I'd write something a little fun with the characters. I think they're all such cute pairings, don't you? :) Please _**review!**_


End file.
